bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
A Team
|} A-Team - последний на данный момент кавер Кендалла. Оригиналом является песня Эда Ширана - A-Team. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxWhite lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly Ripped gloves, raincoat Tried to swim and stay afloat Dry house, wet clothes Loose change, bank notes Weary-eyed, dry throat Call girl, no phone And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple of grams But she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly An angel will die Covered in white Closed eye And hoping for a better life This time, we'll fade out tonight Straight down the line And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upperhand Go mad for a couple of grams And we don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland Or sell love to another man It's too cold For angels to fly Angels to fly To fly, fly Angels to fly, to fly, to fly Angels to die Перевод Белые губы, бледное лицо, Вдыхает снежные хлопья, Сожженные легкие, кислый вкус. Стало темно, кончился день, Борется, чтобы платить за квартиру, Долгие ночи, незнакомые люди... Говорят, Что она в Команде Класса А*, Застряла в своих грезах, Делает это с 18 лет. Но в последнее время ее лицо кажется Медленно тонущим, изнуренным, Крошащимся, как пирожные. Они кричат. Худшее, что может случиться в жизни, достается нам бесплатно, Потому что мы все под чьим-то влиянием И сходим с ума, чтобы достать пару граммов. Она не хочет выходить из дома сегодня вечером. И на трубке** она полетит на родину Или продаст любовь другому мужчине. А на улице так холодно Для полетов ангелов, Полетов ангелов... Рваные перчатки, дождевик, Пытается плыть и оставаться на плаву. Сухой дом, влажная одежда. Мелкие деньги, банкноты, Усталые глаза, сухое горло. Девушка по вызову, без телефона. Говорят, Что она в Команде Класса А*, Застряла в своих грезах, Делает это с 18 лет. Но в последнее время ее лицо кажется Медленно тонущим, изнуренным, Крошащимся, как пирожные. Они кричат. Худшее, что может случиться в жизни, достается нам бесплатно, Потому что мы все под чьим-то влиянием И сходим с ума, чтобы достать пару граммов. Она не хочет выходить из дома сегодня вечером. И на трубке** она полетит на родину Или продаст любовь другому мужчине. А на улице так холодно Для полетов ангелов, Полетов ангелов... Ангел умрет, Одетый в белое, С закрытыми глазами, Надеясь на лучшую жизнь. В этот раз мы постепенно уйдем этим вечером, Раз и на всегда. Говорят, Что она в Команде Класса А*, Застряла в своих грезах, Делает это с 18 лет. Но в последнее время ее лицо кажется Медленно тонущим, изнуренным, Крошащимся, как пирожные. Они кричат. Худшее, что может случиться в жизни, достается нам бесплатно, Потому что мы все под чьим-то влиянием И сходим с ума, чтобы достать пару граммов. Она не хочет выходить из дома сегодня вечером. И на трубке** она полетит на родину Или продаст любовь другому мужчине. А на улице так холодно Для полетов ангелов, Полетов ангелов... Для полетов, полетов, Для полетов ангелов... Для гибели ангелов... * класс А – одна из трех групп наркотических средств по классификации в Великобритании. К нему относятся ЛСД, экстази, героин, метадон, кокаин и др. Речь о том, что героиня песни употребляет героин * трубка для затяжки героином